Kagome's Maternal Instincts
by Yoru Youkai
Summary: Kagome comes across a attack against a pack of dog demons, trying to save them all but fails except she manages to save the infant thanks to Sesshomaru. The mother asks Kagome to care for her pup before passing on. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Kagome's POV

I sighed, Inuyasha would be coming for me soon. "Are you headed back sis?" Asked my lil brother Sota. I smiled at him and hugged him. "Let go!" he whined and i laughed. "Ya Inuyasha will be coming for me." i told him as i started to pack my bright yellow bag with ramen, chips, candy and some bento's my mother had given me. Sota made is way over to buyo and started to pet him. "Kagome!" My grandpa called me and i turned around to see him waving some type of charm at me and i shook my head. "Sorry grandpa i have to hurry and be ready to go before Inuyasha gets here." i said to him as he walked towards me. Stopping right next to me he held the charm out to me. "Kagome you must take this charm with you it will protect you. It can-" I tuned him out and continued packing my bag, glancing over at my textbooks and picking them up. I hope they will fit. I put as many as i could in the bag and then slung it over my shoulder like i had seen Inuyasha do many times before and i nearly fell. "Ugh this is impossible!" i snapped as i dropped the bag on the floor and went upstairs slamming my door shut. All i'm ever going to do is slow them down... maybe i should just tell Inuyasha to go find Kikyo she can sense the shards of the shikon jewel he doesn't need me... as soon as i finished that thought my window flew open and there stood the hanyou. "You ready?" he asked as he jumped in my window. "Inuyasha... i think that you" i stopped and looked down at my feet. "I should what?" he demanded getting irritated. "Nevermind." I shook my head and then left my room.

"What is it Kagome?" I tried to ignore him but he kept going. "Sit!" i yelled at him and grabbed my bag, leaving my house and heading towards the Shinto shrine. I pulled open the doors, shutting them behind me i walked down the stairs and then climbed into the well and dropped down becoming surrounded by the familar blue light and knowing i would see my friends soon, i smiled. Landing on my feet, i looked up the bone eaters well and climbed out, i was met with a cool breeze. Kaede's village wasn't to far ahead and i knew that's where the other's would be. I wasn't surprised when Inuyasha jumped infront of me and demanded to know why i used that spell on him again. "You were bothering me." i told him truthfully. He glared at me, and i smiled. "Whats wrong Yasha? you don't like that a miko put you in your place." i teased and then took off running cause he reached for me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him. "Inuyasha! Let go!" I laughed but stopped when i felt him stiffen. "Koga's coming." He told me and i sighed as i tried to move away from him but i couldn't get free. I looked up at him to ask him to let me go but Koga showed up and grabbed my chin making me look at him. "Kagome, has mutt-face been taking care of you?" he asked as he took my hands in his. "Stupid move wolf" Inuyasha growled and tried to attack him. Just then Koga noticed that Inuyasha's arm was around my waist. "Mutt why do you have ahold of my woman!" Koga snapped at him. "She's not your woman!" he snapped back. "Please don't fight." I begged knowing that it was coming if i didn't do something, but they kept argueing. "Sit." i said and Inuyasha was slammed to the ground...unfortunately so was i.

"That hurts." i muttered and Inuyasha mummbled something i couldn't quite understand. "Kagome are you alright!" Koga said pulled me free and hugging me, i didn't return the hug. "I'm fine Koga" i told him and then placed my hands against his chest and pushed him away from me. I knew that i wouldn't be able to do that by myself and i was glad when he got the message and let go of me. Inuyasha stood up and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, seeing that this was going to become a serious fight i stepped between the men holding my hands out towards them. "Please don't fight!" i repeated. "See ya later Kagome!" Koga called as he ran off and i sighed with relief. It didn't take us long to get back to Kaede's village and we found the other's leaning against on of the fence's talking. "Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" I called to them waving. "Kagome's back!" Shippo yelled as he ran and jumped into my arms, i hugged him. "Guess what i brought you Shippo." i said smiling as i let my bag drop to the ground and i pulled out his favorite candy. "Thank you Kagome" he said taking the bag and jumping out of my arms. "Your welcome Shippo" i said as i closed my bag and then put in back on. Phew, this thing keeps getting heavier i thought Inuyasha jumped into one of the trees and i walked up to Sango. "How's you family doing?" She asked me as she slapped Miroku's hand away. I laughed and said. "Their fine, they want me to visit again real soon." i told her and we all heard Inuyasha jump out of the tree.

"You better not be thinking about leaving again after you just got back!" he snapped at me and i looked into his eyes and noticed he wasn't happy about that which for some reason just made me think that he liked having me here but i knew it was just that he needed someone to sense the shikon jewel shards. I turned away from him and walked into Kaede's hut. "What ails ye Kagome?" she asked and i sat my bag in the corner. "Nothing Kaede, do you mind if i go take a bath?" i tried to avoid her question not really wanting to talk about it. She nodded and looked back at her pot that she must have been cooking something in. "Be back in a little while." i called as i left the hut. It didn't take me long to get to the river that was just outside the village. I stripped and hung my clothes on a nearby tree branch and then stepped into the cold water to fast, it made me shriek and yank my foot out of the water. I looked around hopeing that nobody heard that when i saw nobody i steped back into the water and dived in.

Inuyasha's POV

Why does she have to sit me ever chance she gets! Atleast it back fired on her this time and she knows how bad it hurts! Stupid miko! Why is she always so mad at me! I was mad, Kagome always did this and i didn't understand. I jumped up into the tree again and looked around before jumping to the highest branch. I swear if she's not with Kaede she's in for it. I thought as i looked around for her, when i caught her scent coming from the river i jumped down and ran off in that direction, i could hear the other's behind me wondering where i was going but it was none of their business, so i let the idiots wonder. Once i got there i noticed she wasn't sitting by the river like i thought she would be instead her clothes were hanging from a tree branch. Crap she's taking a bath, if she catches me here i'm dead. I thought as she came up from under the water, panicking i quickly jumped into a tree and hid.

Kagome's POV

I had been hopeing that the cold water would distract me from Inuyasha but it hadn't... I wonder what he's doing right now... i thought as i leaned against the rocks, staring up at the blue sky. Something caught my eye and i froze realizing what it was, The robe of the fire rat. He better not be listening to Miroku! I thought as i made it to where only my head was sticking out of the water. "Inu-" I was about to call his name but i stopped myself... what if it wasn't Inuyasha but another demon? like sesshomaru or something worse. As queitly as i could i got out of the water and made my way to my clothes, putting on my bra, panties, and skirt before whoever it was in the tree moved. I was scared... i hid behind the tree and held my breath. Please let it be Inuyasha and not some other demon! Before i could run off to Kaede, something was behind me. Quickly turning around i screamed not reconizing who it was till i had already embarassed myself. "Inuyasha you scared me." I told him as i reached for my shirt that was hanging on the tree branch. "Stupid girl." he said and i quickly put my shirt on. "Whats wrong?" i asked, he shouldn't be mad right now right? Waiting for him to answer i looked around and saw a few of the villagers returning home. "It's not important, come on." he said as he roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. "Your hurting me!" i whined but he just ignored me and didn't let go till we were outside Kaede's hut. "Kagome!" Shippo called before he jumped into my arms. I smiled at him and turned around so i could see Inuyasha. "I don't know whats bothering you but if it's something i did i'm sorry. As for me saying the word that slams you into the ground all the time i didn't realize it hurt as much as it does and i promise to only use it when i don't see any other option." I said smiling up at him. He seem to be shocked and he had every right to be. I had used it on him so many times since we first met. I had become use to saying every time he made me mad or did something wrong so this was going to be weird for both of us. After a minute or two he recovered and apparently decided to drop the conversation and told me we would be leaving the village in the morning to search for Naraku, i nodded knowing that we would be leaving some time tomorrow.

We have been away from Kaede's village for awhile now and come across nothing. Inuyasha was human at the moment and was as jumpy as ever, every sound he heard made him react like something bad was going to happen which of course had me worrying about him. "Inuyasha it will be over soon, it's almost morning." i told him as i sat beside him, watching as he seemed to relax. To make him feel better i kept ahold of my bow and arrows, that seemed to help a little. "Kagome you should get some sleep." he told me and i laughed and said as i touched the tip of his nose. "Yes i should but so should you." he swatted my hand away and glared at me which only made me laugh louder. "Kagome?" Shippo called my name and i looked over to see him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, i had accidently woke him up, moving over the few feet that was between us i laid him back down. "I'm sorry Shippo i didn't mean to wake you, why don't you go back to sleep?" i said in a soothing tone as i tucked him in again and gave him a kiss on the cheek, it didn't take long for my little kitsune to fall asleep. When he was sound i moved back to the panicking hanyou.


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking around wondering when the sun was going to come up when i heard a infant crying and before Inuyasha or i could stop myself i panicked and jumped up grabbing my bows and arrows then taking off into the surrounding forest. "Kagome!" i heard Inuyasha yell my name a few times. Following the crying i came across Sesshomaru and immediately slowed. "What are you doing here." he demanded as he looked around as if he was looking for something. "I have a feeling a baby is in trouble..." I told him before the cry began again and i took off climbing over a fallen tree. I was surprised when i saw him running beside me. _Why is he near me? He hates human's _i thought. Coming into a feild i saw a huge bear demon attacking a family of Inu yukai. I shot some arrows at it and drew it's attention to me but not before it killed the older ones. "NO!" I yelled and rushed forward having to duck as it tried to kill me. The growl of the demon scared me but i was more concerned with the inu yukai to care that i was in danger. The crying much louder now started again and the bear went after it, that's when i saw the infant and without thinking launched myself between the baby and the bear. I expected to die right then but instead Sesshomaru killed it with one swipe of his claws. I gently picked up the baby and was shocked at how blue the eyes were. "Plea-please miko, take care of my d-daughter." i looked to the voice and saw a woman lying next to a man and both extremely injured, i knelt beside them and was supprised that i was crying as the tears hit the dirt beneath me.

"I promise that i will and that no harm with come to her." I told the woman who was some how still alive... but died only a minute after with a weak smile on her face. "Miko." My head snapped up and i saw Sesshomaru was still here. "Yes?" i said as i carefully stood up as the babe snuggled into my chest. "Where is Inuyasha? If you plan to keep the babe i will need to talk to him." He told me obviously expecting for me to take him to our camp. "I don't know he left some time ago to go hunting." i lied, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't want me to bring his brother to him when he was human. I picked up my bow and arrows and began to walk back the direction i came, but was forced to stop when Sesshomaru grabbed my shoulder. "Inu yukai babes are nothing like a humans, at her age she would be eating raw meat." he told me a cold indifference as he looked into my eyes. "I understand... i just wish i hade been able to save her parents." i admitted not wanting her to have to live her life like Shippo had to live his. "It was unnessary for them to lose their lives." he said and i felt bad for what had happened. "Sesshomaru... why did you come with me here?" i asked him wondering if he would even answer, he did infact ignore me. I was relieved when the sun came up and looked up at him. "I think Inuyasha will be back by now, i'll take you to him." he nodded and let go of my shoulder.

When i got back to camp i was met with a low growl as Inuyasha roughly pulled me to him. "Just where did you run off to!" he yelled in my face and i flinched. "Inuyasha." Came Sesshomaru's voice behind me and he stopped and looked up. "What are you doing here!" he snapped. "I'm surprised you did not notice half breed." Inuyasha let me go and when he went to pull me behind him he ended up being grabbed by the baby and he looked down to see and tiny baby smiling up at him as she squeezed his finger. "The miko found a family of inu yukai being attacked by the bear and saved the infant. The babe's mother entrusted the girl with the babe before dieing. I have come to tell you something hanyou and listen well i will not repeat myself." Inuyasha glanced up and i could tell he really wasn't concerning with Sesshomaru right now. "Then spit it out i don't have all day." he snapped. The two brothers talked for hours as Sesshomaru explained how to care for the infant and i listened intently at the same time thinking of a name for the beatiful blacked haired blue eyed baby girl in my arms.

Shippo decided that Sesshomaru was safe enough to be around right now ran up to me and became to play with the baby. I had come up with a name but i felt as if i should see what Sesshomaru thought of the name since he had helped me save her. Not to long after he stood up to leave. "Wait." i said and he looked at me. "I was wondering what you thought of the name Yuri?" i had decided that since i love Lily's i would like to name her after one. He nodded before turning away and disapearing in the forest. "Kagome... how do you expect to be able to care for this child while were looking for the shards of the shikon jewel." Inuyasha demanded as he looked down at Yuri. "Honestly i don't know but i won't abandon her and i promised her mother i would care for her. Wether you like it or not she's here to stay Inuyasha." I told him and he reached for her, it didn't surprise me i had expected it since he first saw her and i handed her to him. "Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" Sango asked me as she sat beside me. Before i could answer she began to cry. Inuyasha stood up and gave her back to me. "I'll be back, i'm going to get her some food." i smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha" I called as he took off into the forest.

Inuyasha's POV

_What am i going to do? The baby... Yuri is going to be in to much danger and that idiot promised her mother that she would care for her. Worse i had to actually pay attention to Sesshomaru for 2 hours! I would have been happy to just rip his throat out but no i couldn't do that cause Kagome and for some reason he thought that i needed to know how to raise a inu yukai to...let the stupid girl deal with him, the baby is not my problem..._ Quickly killing a rabbit i skinned it and brought it back to Kagome who was sitting on the ground and humming queitly. She looked like a mother right now, i was use to her sounding like one with Shippo around after all as far as she was concerned he was her son. Taking my claws i cut the meat small enough for the infant to eat i sat beside Kagome and held it out for her. She took a peice and gently held the meat infront of Yuri and let her smell it then put the peice in her mouth. The babe finished that peice quickly and Kagome gave her more before she started to whine. I looked around sniffing the air, there was nothing to worry about expect that child. It was hard enough to take care of Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome's POV

Yuri finished eating soon and i stood up laying her down on my sleeping bag making sure she was covered up before i went to my bag and pulled and the bento's my mom sent me with. I queitly gave everyone their food and chopsticks before going to sit beside Yuri. Once everyone was done i looked in my bag for the shirt Kaede gave me to keep warm before we left the village and tied it around my body so it hung off one shoulder and made the perfect sling so that i could carry Yuri and still use my weapon if need be, putting everything away i gently picked up Yuri and put her in the sling careful not to wake her, then put my quiver on my other shoulder and the bow it. Looking at my bag i picked it up and tried to figure out where i was going to put it. Inuyasha came up and snatched the bag away from me and slipped his arms into the straps. "Thank you." i said feeling bad that i had inconvienced him again. "Ya ya" he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango stood up and picked up her Hiraigotsu, Shippo jumped into my arms and i was careful to catch and move him onto my hip so we didn't disturb Yuri. Miroku and Kirara were walking off with Sango so i decided to join before i got left behind. As i knew it was going to be Yuri was just as demanding as any other baby and with Shippo to take care of as well plus my lack of sleep of the previous night, i decided staying close to Inuyasha would be better seeing as how Yuri really seemed to like him. Just as i got to his side i sensed another shard. "I sense a shikon jewel shard, it's coming from this direction!" i said pointing west and setting Shippo down and he scurried behind me. Inuyasha pulled out his sword just as a giant wolf demon shot out of the forest. "Give me the jewel shards!" it growled at me lowering itself into a crouch as it prepared to attack. "Not a chance!" Inuyasha snapped. "Wind scar!" the attack did quite a bit of damage to the demon, the wind scar had managed to cut the wolf in the throat but apparently wasn't deep enough to alarm it but there was still alot of blood. "There! In it's mouth!" i said and Sango attacked. "Hiraigotsu!" it didn't do anything aside from infuriate the demon causing it to attack her. I shot a arrow, aiming for it's mouth but i missed and hit it in the eye. The howl of pain was so loud i had to cover Yuri's ears. She started to cry, the demon narrowed it's eyes. "Shut it up!" the demon growled and launched itself at us. I just barely managed to get out of the way and i fired another arrow at it. "Adament Barage!" the diamonds peiced through the demon causing it to howl painfully before another shard shot right into it's mouth killing it instantly. The flesh from the demon began to twitch and Inuyasha thrusted Tetsusaiga into it's mouth and i caught the jewel shard, instantly purifying it and then placing it inside the jar that hangs around my neck.

"Shhh Yuri, your alright nothings going to happen." i spoke gently as i rocked her. _How dare that demon go after my Yuri! _i was ticked who did that demon think he was anyway. It took me some time to realize that her wail would probally affect demons who had good hearing more than opposed to the ones who had normal hearing, but that did nothing to calm me down. I was completely lost in thought as i followed the others and barely even realized that i had been picked up intill i heard Koga's voice. "Kagome why do you have a pup?" he asked as he sniffed me and i had to fight the urge to slap him again. "Koga this is not a good time to start flirting with Kagome." Sango said as she walked up the the wolf, Kirara following close behind. Suddenly Koga was serious. "What happened?" he demanded kind of harshly and i glared at him. "First of all Koga! Do not ever talk like that to her or any of my friends again. Second it's none of you business whats wrong seeing how it has nothing to do with Naraku. Third... PUT ME DOWN!" i managed not to scream at him till the end, usually i never yelled at Koga sure he was annoying but he had never been harsh or a jerk to anyone other than Inuyasha. "Your coming back to the cave with me. I can see i can't trust mutt face to keep you safe and happy anymore." he said and i reconized that tone as one that pretty much said case closed. My eyes widened when he reached for Yuri and i started to trash.

"Don't touch her!" i screamed and he growled at me... "You will not be aloud to bring a dog home! If you want a wolf fine! No mutts!" he yelled at me. "She's a baby and she needs me! Besides i don't belong to you!" his claws starting to dig into my right arm. "Inuyasha!" i yelped and kicked Koga as hard as i could against the side of his head, my leg hurt and i'm sure his head did to. "Flea bag let her go now!" Inyasha yelled as he ran towards him. "Why sho-" Inuyasha's fist slammed into his face and i found myself behind Inuyasha. I had my arms wrapped around Yuri protectively with my cheek pressed to hers, i could hear Koga cursing and then the sound of his retreat. Yuri moved a little in my arms and only to snuggle closer to me and i couldn't help but smile. She had been scared throughout the entire thing, to scared to even cry. _The next time Koga shows up i'm not stopping Inuyasha, i can't beleive i ever protected the wolf in the first place._

Inuyasha's POV

I growled, i was furious and wanted nothing more than to rip Koga apart. _Flea bag... if i ever see you again i'll kill you! I didn't kill you this time because i understand that you see Kagome as your mate and to see her hold a pup that was not yours but some dogs, to see the look in her eyes to witness her protective instincts for a child that was not a wolf but a dog. It made you convince you had to get her away at any cost, put the unbearable thought that she had chose a dog as her mate into your head... but Koga you will not be taking her away! Kagome is not your mate!_ I turned around and saw that she was doing what inu yukai do to comfort their pups or show affection... _how does she know to do that? _I picked her up and she put her head on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" i asked as i looked at her arm. _Grrrr... i should have just killed you! _She nodded and i started to run with the others close behind.

Kagome's POV

It had been a few hours since the whole Koga thing and we had made camp, Miroku wanted to walk a couple more miles to see if we came across a village but Sango told him she was to tired and would rather just stop now and the monk instantly caved. I smiled at Sango even though i would have preferred to sleep inside a hut, i was just happy to be able to sleep soon. Yuri was a hand full whenever she was awake and often demanded my full attention, Shippo adored her and spent most of his time playing with her. "Hey Inuyasha can you watch Yuri while i make dinner?" i asked as i laid her on my sleeping bag. "Can't i have to go hunting to find the runt something to eat." he said as he jumped into a tree. "Oh ya, i almost forgot that she ate raw meat." i laughed and he just shook his head and took off into the forest. He got back later with some rabbit meat and handed it to Sango while i passed everyone their food before setting down next to Sango while she fed Yuri, eating quickly so she would get to eat before he food got cold. It was like this most of the time and it was fun watching Shippo play with Yuri, he seemed to really like her and i was glad. After a month of no sign of Naraku or any of his creations and the fact that mom had wanted me to visit soon, i convinced Inuyasha to head back to Kaede's village. "Mother do you think Kaede will like Yuri?" Shippo said as he walked beside me. _Did he just call me?... mother?_ I had always thought of Shippo as my son even from the beginning, i just never knew he thought of me as his mother. Kneeling down beside him i pulled him into my arms, being careful of Yuri, and gave him a hug. "I know she'll love her." i told him. He smiled and started telling me all about how he was going to be the perfect big brother as we continued our way back.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late when we got back to the village, the stars shining brightly almost as if they were welcoming us back. As i stepped inside Kaede's hut i was surprised to see that she was still awake, usually she went to bed when the sunset. "Welcome back, i knew ye be coming" she said as she took a sip of what smelt like freshly made tea. _So that's why she's awake she was expecting us._ I couldn't help myself and i rushed forward sitting next to her i showed her Yuri. She gazed into Yuri's blue eyes and smiled. "What be of the pup's parents?" she asked as i placed my Yuri into her arms. "Well a little over a month ago, on the night of the new moon. I was sitting with Inuyasha when i heard a cry... it was like i couldn't control myself i quickly picked up my bow and arrows and ran into the forest. Of course Inuyasha wasn't happy about this. I ran into Sesshomaru on the way and we saved her from being killed by a giant bear demon... unfortunately i wasn't fast enough and failed to save her parents." i told her as the others walked in. Shippo came over and sat on my lap as he watched Kaede and Yuri. "I see you didn't waste any time Kagome." Miroku chuckled taking a seat across from Shippo and I, Sango sitting next to him with a content Kirara who was being fed some fish we had for dinner. I looked around for Inuyasha but i didn't see him... "Inuyasha?" i called out think that maybe he had walked outside. "Miko." i froze the voice sounded almost like Sesshomaru's and it was coming from behind me, slowly i turned my head to look to see that Inuyasha was sitting there with his back against the wall, his arms in his sleeves, and a expression on his face that i reconized all to well, the same one Sota gave me when he did something and thought he was going to get away with it. I stood up and set Shippo next to Kaede and started to decide what i was going to do next then poured some tea into a cup and faced him.

"Did you scare me on purpose? Hanyou." i asked only throwing Hanyou in there because when it would make him mad. "Wench take it back!" he snapped and i couldn't help but smile. "What if i don't?" i asked innocently and i moved the cup as if i was going to take a sip but quickly threw it on Inuyasha, i ran out the door giggling as not even a second after he followed me, landing right in front of me. "You think that funny do ya?" he said a devious look in his eye. "Yup!" i smirked before taking off again. I ran towards the hot spring but i stumbled a few times because i was laughing to much. I tripped on a root and fell flat on my back, right infront of the hot spring. "Serves you right!" Inuyasha said laughing as he walked into veiw and stood over me. I fumed i wanted so badly just to scream sit but i knew it would slam him against me and i didn't feel like becoming a pancake. I watched him closely as he walked towards the hot spring and noticed he had hidden a cup in his sleeve... "No!" i yelped knowing what he planned on doing now as i jumped up and started to run again, only to be trapped in his arms._ Please don't throw me in!_ "Please don't Inuyasha!" i yelled as i twisted in his hold to where i was now facing him. He didn't pay any attention to me, instead picked me up and walked to the end of the spring dropping me in. The water enveloped me and i thrashed for a few seconds before i was able to stand up and i got out walking up to him. Inuyasha was lying on the ground laughing so hard it didn't look like he would ever stop, i sat down right next to him smirking. He did stop though and looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked his tone one of somebody who was curious but when i gave him a hug it switched to irritated and i couldn't help but smile, Inuyasha was now offically wet. "Payback." i said simply as i pulled away from him and got back on my feet, he stood up to as he glared at me. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Can't stand a little water? I thought you were a dog not a cat." I teased him before walking off towards the village. "Is that all you can do? Here i thought that a all powerful miko should be able to come up with something better than a hug." he teased back, as he walked infront of me. "You didn't like the hug?" i asked feigning sadness as i stopped and stared at the ground. "That's not what i meant! I liked the hug ok!" he was freaking out like he usually does, i had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "I win!" i said happily as i ran off i could hear him yelled what but apparently hadn't thought to come to me and asked what had just happened. I walked into the hut laughing so hard i fell to the ground holding my sides. "What it is it Kagome?" Miroku asked, i managed to tell them most of what had happened before Inuyasha walked in and covered my mouth. "She's crazy." He said in a matter of fact tone. I pulled his hand away from my mouth. "And your not?" I asked looking up at him. "Get some sleep." he muttered letting go of me and going to into the left corner and closed his eyes. We all ended up listening to him. I curled up into my sleeping bag with Shippo and Yuri, i fell asleep before the others and was only aware of two warm bodies snuggling against me.

Inuyasha POV

I woke up before everyone else and looked around the room. I noticed Miroku was smiling and i rolled my eyes. _Even in his dreams he's a pervert_. I stood up and stretched. Sango was near Kagome, she had decided last night when Miroku kept touching her butt that she wasn't going to be anywhere near him at night or else she would never be able to sleep. _You just noticed this Sango? He's been doing that for two years and your doing something about it now? _I heard some kind of sound coming from Kagome and i walked up to her, looking down at her sleeping form to see Shippo and Yuri snuggled up against her. I realized that Kagome wasn't the one making the noises it was Yuri purring in contentment. I walked outside and decided to go hunting for the pup as i waited for everyone to get there lazy butt's up.

Kagome's POV

I felt a sharp pain in my hand and sat upright as i looked to see Yuri had a hold of my hand and was pretty much just gumming it to death, i smiled at her. "Mother?" Shippo sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm right here." I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and gently pulling my hand away from Yuri, then stood up to get started on breakfast. First things first i needed to feed her or i wouldn't be doing anything aside from trying to calm her down. I looked around not seeing Inuyasha and honestly i really didn't even want to bother him, but i knew i couldn't hunt on my own... "Shippo do you think i should try to hunt today?" i asked him as i stretched. "Ya! I'll teach you like my father taught me!" he was excited. "I didn't know you could hunt." I told him as i pulled my clothes out of the bag. "Well it's kind of a instinct for us demons." He said grinning. I walked behind a screen and changed my clothes then put my pajamas away. Picking up Yuri i held her with one arm as i tried to roll it back up and failed shaking my head i stood up and slipped on my shoes. "You ready?" He nodded and handed me my bow and arrows. "Thanks, i had forgotten them." I admitted laughing at myself. My little kitsune led me into the forest just outside the village and then stopped suddenly, listening intently to something. I stood quietly not wanting to distract him. "Inuyasha's almost here." He said as he looked around. I felt something wrap around my waist and i screamed. "Miko." I couldn't have mistaken that voice, cold as it was. "What do you want?" i asked unable to hide the fear i was feeling.

"Where's the hanyou?" He asked ignoring my question and obviously expecting me to answer him. "Kagome!" Shippo yelped and jumped forward to attack Sesshomaru. I understood that he was following is inu yukai instincts when he reached for his sword but i wasn't about to let him hurt Shippo. "DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK MY SON OR I SWEAR I WILL PURIFY YOU!" I screamed as i thrashed trying to get away... to get Yuri and Shippo away. My arms wrapped around Yuri protectively. "Miko you will stop this now." He snapped as he glared down at me. "Why should i?" Something caught my attention and i noticed there was a little girl behind one of the trees and she was staring at us. "I need you to care for Rin." I recognized her once he said her name, i hadn't seen her in a little while. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed and ran to us as five cat demons jumped out of the trees and landed not to far behind her staring at her with hunger in their eyes. He let go of me and ran forward passing her. I stopped paying attention to him then cause one of the cats managed to get passed his and was headed for Rin. I quickly handed Yuri to Shippo and shot a arrow at it, the arrow missed but just barely. _I won't miss next time! _as soon as that thought had passed threw my mind i shot another arrow at it and got it right in the arm, it shrieked in pain and i ran forward taking a hold of Rin's hand i pulled her with me back to my kids standing in front of them with my bow and arrows ready if i had to shoot again.

Inuyasha's POV

I ran threw the forest and saw Kagome protecting Shippo, Yuri, and Sesshomaru's runt Rin. Why is she here? Looking around i saw Sesshomaru was fighting some cat demons and i was sure i didn't mistake the look of hunger in their eyes as they kept looking towards Kagome. "What the hell is going on!" i snapped throwing the boar i had found on the ground then quickly killing the one that had been hit by Kagome's arrow. Sesshomaru finished off the rest and was next to Kagome in a flash. "Will you care for Rin?" he asked and i glared... He wants Kagome to care for the runt! No! How would i be able to protect them all! "Hell no!" i snarled and felt bad when Rin flinched and hid behind Sesshomaru. Immediantly he glared and growled at me, daring me to say something else. "Why do you need me to care for her? She seems to be safe enough with you and she's always happy whenever i saw her with you awhile ago." she asked him, ignoring my exsistance. "Demons have begun to attack the west, many targeting Rin because she is helpless also because she is with me. I can not secure my lands if i must protect her." He replied coldly. "Deal with it, we ain't watching the brat!" i snapped as i ran up to him ready to cut him in half.

Kagome's POV

"Sit boy!" i yelled and then walked up to him, wanting nothing more than to knock some sense into him. "You idiot! You do realize that if you had been able to attack your brother you would have hurt Shippo, Yuri, Rin, and me right!" I screamed at him. He mummbled something but i couldn't make out what it was and didn't even bother to ask as i turned away from him. Taking a deep breath i answered "I understand Sesshomaru, I will care for her." I smiled but it didn't last long cause Inuyasha jumped up and yanked me back to where i was facing him. "No!" he growled at me. "I can do what ever i want Inuyasha! I do not have to run everything past you! Besides what if something happens to her because you refuse to let me take care of her!" I screamed at him not really caring that Sesshomaru was watching, amused no doubt. "You do realize we are going after Naraku! Something could happen to her then!" He shouted his grip tighting on my shoulders. "I. Will. Not. Let. Anything. Happen!" i said saying it slowly so he understood. "Like you would be able to! Your useless in a fight!" I flinched. "Go find the shards on your own! I'll take the kids and take care of them! You obviously don't want me around, i'm nothing but i jewel detector. GO RUN BACK TO KIKYO!" I screamed loudly forcing him to cover his ears and shoved him away from me, then walked back to the kids. I gently took Yuri away from Shippo and looked back up at Sesshomaru. "Most likely i'll be in Kaede's village." I said trying to calm myself. He nodded and then was gone. "Let's go." I said gently smiling at the two children infront of me.


	5. Chapter 5

When i returned to Kaede's village everyone was awake. "Um Kagome why is she with us isn't she supposed to be with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as she looked at Rin. "Well his land's are being attacked and the demons keep going after her so he asked me to care for her. I accepted and that ticked off Inuyasha. Oh and Kirara can you help me catch a fish or something for Yuri?" i talked quickly cause i could feel my anger returning and i wanted to calm myself down. Kirara meowed and led me to the river, where Rin and Shippo played in the water taking turns splashing each other. I waited next to Kirara in till a fish swam past and then Kirara caught it, moving so fast i barely saw her. "Thanks" I smiled then looked back at the kids. "Shippo! Rin! Lets head back, we'll come here to play later!" i called and then ran out of them water and up to me. Rin began to sing and i could help but smile at her. She's such a happy child nothing seems to upset her. We got back and Kaede was attending to a wounded farmer, so i kept the children out of the way, in the front of the hut. Surprisingly Inuyasha was sitting in the corner near Miroku and Sango talking about something. "We will be leaving soon, Kagome and the pups will stay here with Kaede." I heard him say and i knew he was still mad but it struck me as odd since he needed me to sense the shards... "Kikyo" i muttered.

Of course he wouldn't need me when he has her. I shook my head and set Yuri between Shippo and Rin and turn to prepare the fish so i could feed them. Kirara settled into Sango's lap and purred showing that she was happy to be back. "Inuyasha don't we need Kagome?" Miroku asked looking confused. "She doesn't want to come." he answered coldly. "This is about what Sesshomaru asked her isn't it?"Sango demanded looking him in the eye. "None of your business, lets go." he snapped and stood up then walked out the door. "It's fine, i told him to get Kikyo to help him." I said as i began cleaning the fish. "We will be back soon." Sango said shooting dirty looks in Inuyasha direction. _It's been two years and all we ever do is argue, we both still act like children... i can't do that anymore i have to set a good example for Rin, Shippo, and Yuri. I have to grow up after all i am 17 _I sighed, standing up and putting some firewood in the fire pit and then lighting it, placing a pot over it to cook some of the fish for Shippo and Rin. Turning back to the other half i minced that up and began to feed Yuri. She was happy to finally have her food and i felt bad that i couldn't get it to her fast enough. _It's weird to think that i won't be with them... i'm always with them, fighting by there sides._ "Thank you Lady Kaede!" the farmer exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "Ye be careful else you will open ye wound." She cautioned and he left with a i will. She sat beside me.

"Ye fought with Inuyasha." I nodded as i dip a cloth into a water bucket and cleaned Yuri off. "He didn't want me to take Rin into my care... he was being a jerk about it so i screamed at him and told him to run back to Kikyo that i would care for the children." i admitted and turned back to the pot to check the fish, i reached over to my back and pulled out some plates and chop sticks then carefully so i wouldn't burn myself i put the fish on each of the four plates. "Here you go Shippo, Rin, Kaede." I smiled as i placed each of their plates in front of them. "Thank you!" The children said before digging in. "Aye thank you Kagome." Kaede said as she to began to eat. I picked up the bucket and tossed the water into the fire. We talked for hours about many things, Rin told us about when she met Sesshomaru and everything that happened while she was with him. Kaede told the kids many tales of demons that had attacked the village and how everyone survived. Rin had heard i had a little brother and asked me why he wasn't here, so i told her how i came to be in the Sengoku Jidai (the warring states era of japan) and how i met Inuyasha and the others. She was surprised to find out that Kohaku was Sango's little brother. "Really! Kohaku is her little brother." She asked excited i didn't quite understand why she was so excited. "Yes." I smiled as i played with Yuri who was giggling. "So he isn't alone! I was so worried that he was just like i was before i met Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed.

_I understand now... Rin was by herself when Sesshomaru was injured and she helped him. I'm glad that he let her go with him... that he revived her. She didn't want Kohaku to have to go threw the same thing she did. I looked outside and noticed it was dark already. "Kaede it's night already." i said a little surprised that the day had pasted so fast. "Aye it happens." She told me as she stood up and made her was to her futon. "Alright time for bed." I smiled and was a little shocked that Rin listened immediately, most children in my time don't want to sleep so they try to come up with a excuse so they don't have to. Both Shippo and her laid down on either side of me while Yuri seemed to want to sleep on my chest and when i had tried to move her she just gripped my shirt tightly. "Goodnight." Rin muttered before she fell fast asleep while Shippo was already out, i smiled and fell asleep not to long afterwards. _

A couple of months had passed and i had begun to worry that the others would never come back... well if they didn't i probally deserved it. With a sigh i got up and realized i had woken up earlier than the others so i and went out to get some fish for breakfast along with some firewood. It didn't take me long and when i came back everyone was still asleep, quietly i cleaned the fish and started the fire placing a pot above the fire i put the fish inside the pot and moved to go check on the little ones. Yuri had previously gotten most of her teeth and liked to chew on things often crawling around and picking up anything that was near her. It was getting harder to get her to sit still, though she came when i called her name without seeming to give it a second thought.

Inuyasha's POV

_If Sango doesn't shut up about me hurting Kagome's feelings i am going to knock her out! _I was ticked she wouldn't shut up, i had explained what had happened and she still kept yelling at me. "Inuyasha, i think we should go back now. We haven't had any luck finding Naraku and without Kagome we can't find any of the jewel shards." Sango said, i turned and glared at her. "She wanted to stay at the village, i don't need her anyway i am tired of having to save her all the time!" Miroku then hit me with his staff and i growled. "I understand your upset but we are only human and need time to rest you have kept us going for two months. Likely we will pass out soon." He said as he looked around. "I sense a demonic aura!" Sango exclaimed and grabbed her weapon. "I see your missing one. Wasn't she your pet Inuyasha?" I glared at the fowl man speaking and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. I attacked him only to get thrown back. "Patience, Hana deal with them for me." he told his incarnation. "Inuyasha! He's leaving!" Sango screamed. "Wind scar!" i shouted but the attack missed him. "I think he's after Kagome! Why else would he want to know if why she wasn't with us!" Miroku said and something about him at the moment screamed avoid. "Inuyasha hurry back to her! We'll handle her." Sango said as she ran forward. I nodded and took off. _I hope i get there in time. _


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's POV

I sighed they were all sleeping peacefully, Kaede was as well. _I guess i can clean up a little... there's nothing to clean_ _though_ i thought. _Jewel shards! Naraku! Oh no!_"Kaede! Naraku's in the village! Kaede!" I yelled as i picked up my bow and arrows and aimed it at the door standing protectively in front of the children. Kaede got up as fast as she could and grabbed her bow and arrows, putting up a barrier. "We must work together if we are to survive." Kaede told me and i nodded not taking my eyes away from the door. "Mother?" "Kagome?" "Mama!" the kids called me. "Listen to me, Both of you stay close to me and Shippo i need you to pick up Yuri. Be quick, Naraku's only toying with us and i don't know what he'll do next... and Shippo if something happens to me or i tell you to take the girls and Kaede and find Inuyasha." The roof began to shake crack. "Kagome!" Kaede yelled. I turned quickly facing the children, leaning over them to keep any wood from hitting them we ran to her. "We have to stay together!" I shouted trying to make my voice heard past the shattering roof. "Ye must run, take the young ones and flee!" She yelled i could see the panic in her eyes, hear it in her voice. Just like that the roof was gone, Naraku was smirking at us. I shot him and my arrow hit him in the chest creating a giant hole. He attacked then destroying the entire hut with his tentacles. "Go away!" I screamed at him, shooting another arrow this one hitting him in the neck. "I killed Kikyo, i wonder if i should kill you to..." he captured me and i screamed as i tried to fight him but it did no good. "SHIPPO RUN NOW!" i yelled as loud as i could. Tears were running down my poor kitsune's eyes as he handed Yuri to Rin and transformed, Kaede and Rin getting onto his back and he fled. I glared at Naraku and shoved one of my arrows into the tentacle that had me, it incinerated causing him to hit me with another one slamming me into the stairs that led to Kikyo's grave. "Stupid girl you will never win." He laughed and i could hear the villagers screaming and running for their lives. "Inuyasha will kill you." I told him, hoping that i could distract him enough so that the villagers would be safe. I tried to ignore the pain and realized that my hands and left side were bleeding. "Inuyasha will never be able to kill me." _I don't think i'll be able to fight to much longer_

Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha will never be able to kill me." Naraku said as he laughed. I smelt Kagome's scent and her blood... she was hurt. "Adament Barage!" The adament riped him to peices leaving only his head. I fought with him for a long time unable to get past his barrier even though i was using red tetsusaiga, finally i was able to shatter his barrier and break threw causing a huge amount of damage before i got to Kagome's side. I was surprised that she was going to shoot and i reached out to stop her. "Hit his head." she whispered to me and i listened pulling my hand away. "Wind scar!" Kagome's arrow and my wind scar hit Naraku. Once i could see past the attack i noticed that the jewel was falling to the ground, I caught it, handing it to Kagome. "Where are the pups?" i asked once i realized that they weren't here.

Kagome's POV

"I had to send them away i couldn't fight him off, i sent them to find you" I cried. "Inuyasha please go find them!" i begged, i felt so pathetic because i couldn't even protect them. He rounded up a few of the villagers that had been unable to get past Naraku and told them to stay with me. "Priestess! Allow me to bandage your wounds." A young woman around my age said. "If you wish." I said not really caring about myself i just wanted to know for sure if the children were safe, i wanted them with me. She bandaged them and sat beside me. I noticed that they were all scared, i could see that the old people seemed to be very afraid. _I understand why they act like this, after spending your entire live fearing demons that would come to kill you. I would probally be just like them if i hadn't met Inuyasha... I wonder where he is? Did he find them? _Eventually i fell asleep, but was woken up by the panicking villagers when night came. "We are all going to die!" the people cried. "Don't worry i won't let anything happen to you." I told them as i sat up pulling my bow and arrows onto my lap. "Can the Priestess protect us in her condition?" a old man whispered to another. "Aye, she is the reincarnation of lady Kikyo." another answered. I was beginning to get annoyed so i tuned out of the conversation, clutching the now nearly completed shikon jewel. _Could Kohaku possiblely be... and how am i supposed to get Koga's shards? I don't even what to go near him again _By the time morning came i could barely keep my eyes open and i was surrounded by many sleeping people who were counting on me to protect them. _Why are they panicking so much anyway? No demons came. _I sighed, looking at all the damage Naraku had caused. Many of the huts were destroyed, debree all over. Something caught my eye and i looked to my right to see that it was Inuyasha with Kaede on his back, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin still holding Yuri. I smiled as i quickly got to my feet and ran to them, careful not to step on anyone. "Your all alright!" I cried reaching them only moments later. Inuyasha caught me and i hugged him, i smiled up at Kaede. "Mother!" Shippo yelled as he jumped up and i just barely caught him. "Nothing happened? Your all alright?" i asked, worried about everyone. "Aye child." Kaede told me.

Inuyasha's POV

The men began to rebuild the village while the woman and children stayed with Kaede and Kagome near Kikyo's grave. It didn't take long to rebuild with me helping and a week later it looked like nothing had ever happened. Everyone settled into their homes, while i tried to get Kagome to rest so her wounds would heal... impossible woman. "Kagome you need to rest and let your wounds heal! Sango can handle the kids for a little while!" i said repeating the same thing i had been for a week now. "I can't just sit here and do nothing! Shut up!" she snapped at me. _That's it! _I had been trying to be patient with her. I picked her up and brought her back inside Kaede's hut. "If you won't listen i'm going to make you." I told her as i set her down on her sleeping bag and sat infront of the door.

Kagome's POV

_I can't believe this! I'm feeling fine and i have been careful not to hurt myself! Is it nesessary for him to guard the door!_ I screamed in my head as i shot him a icy glare. "Stubborn woman." He mumbled. I stood up and walked towards him. "Yes Inuyasha i am stubborn and proud of it." I told him stopping right infront of him and sat down, i had something i had to tell him before i forgot and continued to argue. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "Inuyasha... Naraku told me something... about Kikyo. He says that he killed her." I said regretting that i had to tell him but i knew i would have regretted not telling him. He stared at me for a long time before he finally spoke. "She's dead?" The sadness in his voice hurt, i nodded and hugged him. I was a little surprised when he hugged me back. We stayed like that for a little while, about 30 or so minutes later he whispered. "Atleast Naraku's dead... i did what i promised to do. She can move on and so can i." I knew he wasn't speaking to me so i didn't say anything. "Kagome... didn't you tell me that your mom wanted you to go visit her?" I pulled away from him, knowing that he was trying to send me away so i wouldn't see his pain.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt bad for him, i had never expected that Kikyo would die by the hands of Naraku. Of course i knew that he wanted to kill her and had failed many times because of his human heart, it's just that she always seemed to be able to make it threw whatever she had to endure no matter how weak it made her. I didn't want to leave him right now, i was slightly annoyed that he expected me to leave him and what skip happily back to my time? That wasn't going to happen, even if i really did need to go see my family. "I'll go with you, i need time to think without having to worry about demons attacking." He told me, he looked really upset. _I'm so sorry this happened Inuyasha. _"If this is what you want, I will have to leave a note for Sesshomaru with Kaede so if he comes by and Rin's not here he will knows she safe." I stood up and walked towards the door to call the kids inside. "Shippo! Rin! Yuri!" I called, i would have went to get them but i didn't want to leave Inuyasha. Rin picked up Yuri and then Shippo and her ran to me, smilings on their faces.

Once i had told the kids what was going on, packed, written the note, and fed Yuri we left for the well. We all stood at the edge and i managed to surround the kids in my aura. I had gotten stronger and picked up some tricks, this was one of them i just hoped that the well would let them pass. "Ok Inuyasha can you take Rin and Shippo threw?" He nodded as he picked them up and we both jumped in... the familiar blue light surrounded me and i was relieved when i saw that the kids were with me. "It worked!" I cheered and Yuri laughed at me. "Kagome!" Sota cried out as he ran up to me and nearly knocked me and Yuri down. "We thought something had happened you've been gone for so long! Your usually back in a couple of weeks! What took you so long!" He talked so fast i barely understood what he was saying. "Eh she's fine, just be careful ok. She got into a fight with a demon a week ago." Inuyasha told him, then picked him up and put Sota on his shoulders, bending down so Sota wouldn't get hurt as we walked out of the shrine and into the house.

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome's mom was just as worried as her little brother only once she saw that Kagome was unharmed aside from the wound Naraku had given her she calmed down a bit. The pups kept asking questions and would ooh and ahh over everything... very annoying. The old man was going on about my time to the pups and seemed pleased to finally have something listen to that crap. I left once that started and went to sit on the roof, no way was i going to deal with that. I began to think about what happened. _Kikyo... I should have been there, i should have been able to save her... Atleast i managed to avenge her like i promised... _My thoughts changed after awhile as i began to move on and wonder if i had ever really loved her or if she had just been a friend to me. _I'm not sure... no. I didn't love her i liked her... _

Kagome's POV

Mom was so excited to meet them that she couldn't stop smiling. She talked to Shippo and Rin for hours, learning everything she could all the while playing with Yuri. "Kagome why don't you go take a bath? I'll watch them." She said beaming. _How did she know i wanted to? _"Thanks mom!" I said before practically running up the stairs and into the bathroom. Turning on the water and making sure it was really warm like the hot springs, i poured some bubble soap in and let the tub fill while i rushed to get a change of clothes. I ended up picking a red sundress, that i had bought awhile ago but had never been able to wear. _I'll wash it and bring it with me to the Sengoku Jidai. _I thought, as i undressed and got into the water. I stayed in till the water was cold then got out and pulled on the drain. I dried off with the towel before putting on the dress, it fit me well and showed off my curves. _I need to do the laundry_. As that thought passed threw my mind i went and got my backpack and pulled out everything that was dirty and put it all in the washer. "Waahhh!" Yuri's cry told me she was hungry and i hurried into the kitchen and went into the fridge picking up some raw pork. "Can i use this to feed her?" I asked mom, she nodded but was confused. _She'll see in a minute. _Chopping it up then quickly giving Yuri a piece. "She eats raw meat?" my mom said surprised. "Yup."

_It's midnight and Inuyasha is still outside, maybe i should go check on him and make sure he's alright. _I tried to sit up but three little sighs had me back down. Sleep took me not long after that and i awoke to two very excited children. "Grandma's making us a buffet breakfast!" The both practically screamed as they jumped up and down on the bed. _Did Rin just call mom grandma?_ Deciding not to say anything and wondering if Sesshomaru would be mad i told them i would be down in a minute. Just as they left to go find Sota and wake him up Inuyasha walked in my room and leaned against the door frame. "Did i just hear Rin call your mother grandma?" he asked. "Yup, i wonder if Sesshomaru will be mad." He smirked. "I hope so." I shook my head laughing. "You two need to get along." I told him as i jumped out of bed and noticed all my stuff that i had washed yesterday was folding up and sitting on my desk. "Not going to happen." He snapped, looking away. "Well, i need to get dressed so unless you want to be sat into oblivion please go downstairs." I said and he seemed to be thinking about something. "Before i forget and you panic your mom has Yuri the pups woke up early and were playing together quietly in your room, when your mom came to check on you she took them downstairs with her and started cooking." He told me. "Sounds like something mom would do, thanks for telling me. I would have freaked out." I smiled before pushing him out of my room and shutting the door behind him.

When i got downstairs i was surprised to see the works spread out on the table. Bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, toast, and even homemade strawberry jam. She left some raw bacon and sausage for Yuri and was actually feeding her. "Your the sweetest little girl!" Mom cooed and i couldn't help but smile. "Goodmorning Sis!" Sota said before taking a big bite of pancakes. "Morning Sota." I looked around for grandpa and saw him sneaking up on Buyo. "Grandpa what are you doing?" I asked. "The cat stole my crows foot!" "Old man if you don't eat your food i will." Inuyasha told him and Grandpa sat down, we all knew he wasn't kidding. I sat down next to Sota who was telling Shippo and Rin about this new video game he wanted. _It's so good to be home_


	8. Chapter 8

We stayed in my era for 6 days before i told my mom that if Sesshomaru had come back for Rin i didn't know how long he would wait. She understood but surprised me when she said. "I was hoping that you could stay for a few more days, it's so wonderful to have you and Inuyasha home, to get to meet my grandchildren, and Rin is such a wonderful girl to so helpful, happy, and full of energy." I hugged her and i felt her tears hit my shoulder. "I'm going to bring my kids with me every time i come and Rin if she's with me." I promised as i caught a glimpse of something red. "I love you Kagome." She said as she pulled away and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you to mom." We both looked into the hall them to see Yuri headed our way and Inuyasha trying but failing to keep her in the hall with him. "Mama!" she cried out as she sat as my feet reaching for me. I picked her up placing a kiss on her cheek and walked up to the kitchen counter where my yellow bag was open, my clothes and other things i was going to bring right next to it. I picked up the red sundress and put in the bag followed by some blankets, the bentos mom had prepared, my necessitys, the baby stuff that mom had got, and everyone's snacks. "Oh before i forget... i have been doing some thinking and i think i should be home schooled, it's nearly impossible for me to make it to school now and with the kids i really don't want to go." My mother smiled and picked up the phone, i listened for a little while as she told the principal what i wanted, edited out the whole kids thing for that i was grateful, i didn't want my friends showing up in a panic and screaming when did you get pregnant.

We had eventually made it back threw the well. It took forever cause i couldn't really pack my bag cause i would put something in and then Yuri would wait till i had looked away and then pull it back out. _Guess she didn't want to leave just yet_. I giggled and shook my head when Inuyasha shot me a look. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara were all happy to see us and the little ones told them everything that had happened. It turns out that Jakken had showed up to find out how Rin was doing and when he found out she wasn't here, he question Miroku and Sango in till they eventually got annoyed with the toad and ignored him. Looking outside i saw that the sun was going down and we hadn't even had dinner, then at the little dog demon sleeping in my arms. "If everyone's hungry in my bag is some food mom made for us." I whispered and slightly rocked Yuri as she began to whine. They nodded but Sango got up and quietly crossed the room and carried the bag back and sat back down next to Kirara, then passed everyone their food, nobody wasted a second a dug in. My bento sat infront of me as i continued to care for the little girl, Rin who had just finished eating crawled up to me and rested her head on my lap. "Kagome... will you be my mama?" she asked and i was shocked. _She want's me to be her mom? ... What will Sesshomaru say? I don't think he would like that. But i don't want to hurt her feelings, i wish that he would show up so i could tell him what she asked and see what he thinks of this. _I didn't miss it when Inuyasha's ear twitched and was amazed that he stayed silent. _Usually he snaps and tells me i can't do that or he won't let me do that. "WAHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHH!" _I fought the urge to cover my ears knowing that if i did i would drop her and i didn't want to do that. "Shhh baby." I cooed and rubbed my cheek against hers. She slowly queited and placed her little hand on my other cheek. "Ishy" she laughed and so did Rin. "I am going to hunt for the runt, stay with the pups." I blinked a couple times once again amazed then nodded. "Becareful Inuyasha!" I called after him.

Shippo and Rin laid on my sleeping bag fast asleep, Sango and Miroku laid on opposite sides of Kirara in one of the corners of the room, Kaede was sleeping on her futon and looked quite peaceful, and i was standing in the middle of the room trying to keep Yuri quiet till Inuyasha got back with her food. He come in after a few minutes later with a chunk of boar meat. Not long after that Yuri was fed and now asleep in Inuyasha's lap. "Do you want me to take her so you can get some sleep?" I whispered as i sat next to him. He shook his head and leaned against the wall. I listened to everyone's queit snores and smiled this was one of those peaceful times a time where i could actually think or do whatever i wanted... but i needed to sleep. I started to move but i felt Inuyasha's arm around my waist. Why didn't i notice that before? He was sleep and with his senses if i moved away he would wake up. _Well if i have to stay here might as well be comfortable. _I rested my head on his shoulder and watched as Yuri snuggled closer to him as i watched i slowly fell asleep.

Something moved next to me? Then i heard a little giggle and a queit chuckle, i opened my eyes and sat up. I was surprised to see that Inuyasha was playing with Yuri and and even more surprised that he was feeding her. I was going to say something else but then suddenly Rin and Shippo jumped on me. "Mama! Can you take us to the river to play!" The asked in unison and carefully sat up and positioned it to where they were sitting on my lap. "I don't see why not so we'll go after lunch." I told them and was attacked with hugs before they ran off to go play with Kirara. "I'm not sure how Sesshomaru's going to react to Rin seeing you as her mother." Inuyasha said and i looked at him. "I don't know either..." I admitted and started lightly tickling Yuri's belly, she giggled for a minute and grabbed my hand pinning it to Inuyasha's leg. "Sop!" She said and smiled repeating her word a couple of times. "Sounds like she's going to be talking soon Kagome." I laughed, i'm sure Sango was right, Yuri wouldn't just be saying words here and there. She would be talking as well as Rin and Shippo soon. "Great another one that will never shut up." Inuyasha said but he was actually smiling at her. She pulled my hand up to her face her and played with my fingers. "Alright baby i'm going to need my hand back or else Inuyasha won't get his ramen." I kissed her on the forehead, gently pulling my hand back but she didn't want to let go. "Pup do you want some more food?" At hearing the word food she let go and looked at Inuyasha. I stood up and had to laugh as Shippo and Rin took my place and was helping Yasha.

Inuyasha's POV

For some reason i was surrounded by Kagome's pups while she was making breakfast, i couldn't explain this feeling i was having. It was almost like these pups and Kagome are my family... which was going to annoy me when Sesshomaru came back for Rin. "Breakfast is ready!" Kagome called and the older pups ran to her laughing and smiling. I stood up and joined Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara. Yuri crawling from one person to the other, finally stopping when Kagome was done giving everyone their food and sat down next to her pups. I chuckled when Miroku touched Sango's butt again and she hit him making him spill his ramen on himself. Everyone else was laughing even Yuri but i think she was just laughing cause Kagome was.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome's POV

Miroku was laughing as he cleaned off his clothes. Yuri crawled over to him and sniffed the noodles, making a face and hurriedly climbed into my lap. "To bad kid you don't know what your missing." Inuyasha said as he practically devoured his 5th bowl of ramen. "Don't you think you have eaten enough?" Sango and I said in unison and we both looked at each other and laughed. He held his bowl out to me. "Can i have more?" He asked and Sango and I got our answer. I took the bowl from him and filled with the last of the ramen. "Here you go Inuyasha, but theres no more." He took the bowl and was done eating in about 1 minute. Sango and I cleaned up, while Inuyasha went hunting, Rin and Shippo were playing with his crayons and Yuri was watching them, and Kaede and Miroku left to go take a walk. "Ummm... Kagome..." I looked at Sango and i could tell from her tone of voice that she was worried about something. "Yes?" I said waiting for her to continue as i washed out the pot. She took a deep breath and i stopped washing the pot my hands still sitting in the water. "When we went with Inuyasha for that time... Miroku and I... um... I think i might be pregnant." She whispered obviously not wanting the children to hear her. "Really? That's great news!" I smiled and gave her a hug. "Please don't tell Miroku, i will when i know for sure." She said still worried. "Wouldn't dream of it." I told her and went back to work.

"Miko." I heard his voice and stopped what i was doing and faced the door way. "Hello Sesshomaru." He came inside and looked around. He saw the children playing and watched. Rin didn't notice him yet and was telling Shippo that the picture she was drawing was Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin." He called her name and she jumped up and ran to him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She hugged him. "Is the fight over?" I asked hoping it wasn't. "For now." He answered. Rin filled him in on everything we've been doing. Yuri looked at the door and smiled, i saw that Inuyasha was back. "Are you taking Rin back with you?" He asked and Sesshomaru looked at him. "Mother! Can you help me fix my dress?" Rin asked and I nodded and digged into my bag to find the sewing kit. Once i found it i sat down while she stood infront of me and i started to weave the needle into the fabric intill there was no hole. I could feel Sesshomaru staring at me but i couldn't be sure if he was mad or not. "If the fight isn't over what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked and from the corner of my eye i saw his hand grabbed the hilt of his sword. I could tell Sango was uncomfortable and honestly i wasn't all that comfortable either, seeing how Sesshomaru usually tries to kill us and now his ward see's me as her mom. "Rin. Do you wish to remain here with the Miko?." Sesshomaru asked and from his tone i could tell he didn't really want to leave her behind. "...I want to stay with mother but i don't want to lose you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said and her eye's started to water, i put down the needle and pulled her into a hug where she stayed and cried.

I looked at Inuyasha and he seemed mad about something... but it was different than the way he usually acted. "Will you go with Lord Sesshomaru mother?" I thought this through before answering. "I can't my place is here. I'm sorry." She buried her face into my shoulder and continued to cry. This bothered me so much i had never seen this girl cry she had always been so happy. "Inuyasha. Father has left you land in the western lands." Sesshomaru said and i understood immediantely what he was suggesting. "Before you say anything Inuyasha think about it. We could keep Rin and she could still she Sesshomaru whenever she wanted to." I bit my lip, realizing that i actually implied there was a "We" when there wasn't. "Are you still fighting?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes." Sesshomaru turned around and left the hut. "I stood up and struggled for a second with Rin's weight, ignoring Inuyasha's help and followed the demon. "Miko take care of her." He said for the first time really showing anybody that he cared. I smiled. "Of course." He disappeared then and i went back inside.

"Kagome... i need to join Sesshomaru and defend my land." Inuyasha said as we were all sitting down for dinner. I looked at him. "I no." I had known it was coming... bound to come. He stood up and walked outside. "Sango can you watch my kids?" She nodded and picked Yuri up, playing with her. I pratically ran out, not knowing if he had left yet or not. He was sitting in the tree he always sat in, looking over the village. I ran up to the tree, of course he knew i was coming and looked down at me. "Inuyasha becareful please and take care of yourself, don't push yourself to hard." I could feel the tears coming and knew that it would do know good to try to stop them. He jumped off the branch and landed infront of me pulling me into his arms, i hugged him back and tried as hard as i could not to cry on him. "I will be back." He said confidently but that did nothing to stop my worrying, so i forced a smile and said. "I know you will."

Inuyasha's POV

I didn't want to leave Kagome but i knew i had to make my land a safe place for her and her pups... my hopefully family. I traveled to the western lands and told Sesshomaru that i was there to help, he nodded... cocky jerk and turned towards the other demons and joined their conversation on what to do about the invasion... i knew Sesshomaru's plan it would probally be the same as mine... unfortunately... either drive them away or kill them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome's POV

I watched as Yuri played with my mom. I had decided to go visit her again, Rin and Shippo were mixing the batter for some pancakes as i was cutting up some banana's to go in it. "How's Inuyasha?" Mom asked me and i carefully put the knife down lying it ontop of the bamboo cutting board. "Sesshomaru came to visit Rin and told Inuyasha that he held land in the western lands. So he went to help his brother rid the area of demons." She nodded and kissed me on my forehead. "He'll be fine." She whispered. "I sure hope so..." I couldn't keep the sadness out of my voice. "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Rin cheered as i dropped the banana into the batter and mixed it just a little before handing it to my mother as she passed Yuri to me. While mom was cooking i took her to the bathroom and gave her a bath she enjoyed playing with the bubbles. Rin and Shippo came to find me once the pancakes were done and i was forced to seperate my little inu yukai pup away from her bubbles... she wasn't happy but thankfully she didn't fuss about it all day.

We were all settling down for dinner, Grandpa was telling the children one of the tales from the Sengoku Jidai and they were loving every minute of it. Souta had gained a new intrest in the Sengoku Jidai since he met Inuyasha and was listening intently as well. Mom called us into the room to eat, not wanting to pass up on my mom's home cooking i gently placed my hand on Grandpa's shoulder silently telling him it was time to stop and we all joined mom. Dinner was loud so loud that i had to take Yuri with her's and my dinner up to my room because her ear's hurt. I glanced out my window and sighed. _I wonder how they are doing... I know Sesshomaru can handle himself and Inuyasha can to... I'm just worried that they will fight._ _I hope nothing happens, I don't want to lose Inuyasha. _Realizing i wasn't helping myself i looked at Yuri and smiled at what i saw, she was sitting there with her plate on her lap picking up the small peices of meat and feeding herself. "I guess your growing up huh?" I asked her playfully poking her in the belly as she giggled. "Ya ya!" She cheered before pushing the plate from her lap and standing up, very carefully taking a couple steps towards me then climbing onto my lap. I set my plate next to hers and hugged her.

~Two years later~

Rin was 12 now and about 4'6" Shippo was just as tall as she was and they were the happiest children i've ever seen aside from Souta. Yuri could walk, run and speak really well and enjoyed playing with them, she was almost as tall as Rin just a foot an a half shorter. I sat inside the hut as i watched the children sleep for a few minutes before i looked out the window as it had become a habit to see if i could see Inuyasha. I sighed when i realized that they were probally still fighting... but why would it take two years? I looked at where Kaede use to sleep as tears rolled down my cheeks. She had died about a year ago, in her sleep. When i awoke the next morning she looked peaceful... I was now the village priestess, with no others to take over i didn't have much of a choice but i had started to train another girl to take over when Inuyasha returned for us. These weren't easy times, demons had been attacking the village demanding a virgin female be given to them. Woman were hiding even i stayed in the hut with the kids unless i had to go out. Unfortunately since the demons kept themselves hidden i couldn't purify them. Sango, Miroku, and their twin girls, Hana and Mira all lived here in the small hut with me so atleast i don't have to worry about them getting hurt.

As the village priestess i needed to do something and fast. The demons could no longer plague our village, it has been a week and all i can do is order our virgins into hiding and it did not help that i myself was one. I sighed, i would have to... i didn't have a choice. I wrote a letter for Sango and Miroku, explaining that i was going to offer myself as a sacerfice hopefully luring them out so i could kill them. I would take serveral of the village men with me and hopefully return but if i didn't i asked them to care for Rin, Shippo, and Yuri. It was alot to ask but i didn't feel like i had a choice.

I stood on a large rock facing the north, the wind was whipping around all of us. "WE GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!" The villagers yelled, doing what i had asked of them. The wind picked up wrapping around me harshly, my hands clentched on my bow. "You are giving up your priestess." A ugly demon revealed it's self a giant fan on it's back, horns on it's head, and it sort of resembled a frog. "It is what she requested." It looked at me and i had to fight my disgust as it's looked me up and down a smirk slowly appearing on its face. When it faced the villagers i shot my arrows at it quickly peircing it's heart, throat, and brain. Three vital spots. Kaede had trained me more since i had more time that i usual did i was alot stronger so i don't have to depend on Sango and Miroku like i use to. He fell with a loud thud to the ground, i turned to the men. "We shall return home." I smiled and hopped off the rock. The ground shook and the wind wipped violently around me sending me crashing into a nearby tree, i screamed. "Lady Kagome!" The men yelled rushing to my aid and then they to were sent flying.

"How dare you! The village will pay for your actions." The demon growled and raised the giant fan into the air swirling it and making a tornado. I got to my feet and ran as fast as i could, i had to get there! I had to! The destructive winds were behind me threatening to suck me in. I reached the village but just barely quickly throwing up a barrier. The tornado clashed against my barrier and i had to fight to keep it up, i had really made this demon mad. "Your village will suffer!" Another one appeared and i was surrounded by fearful villagers, preying to Kami that we survived. "I am sorry! I was afraid!" I cried out desperate now to do anything to make him leave the village alone, i did not want people to die because i couldn't kill him fast enough. He just laughed at me as the winds picked up and attacked my barrier. It was going to come down! "Run!" I yelled to the villagers.


	11. Chapter 11

I was surrounded by ruins... some bodies. I didn't even think as soon as I was standing up despite my wounds I was running back to where my home use to be. "Yuri! Rin! Shippo! Sango! Miroku! Hana! Mira! Kirara!" I cried out their names, when I had left they had all be asleep... and then I had foolishly led the demon to the village. I am such a idiot! I hope their alright! As I neared where the hut had once stood my breath caught in my throat. There Miroku layed half buried under what was left of the house. "M-Miroku!" I screamed as i ran towards him. I frantically tried to pull the wood off of him, finally i suceeded. He was free but his legs were broken, he had several wounds all over his body and he was in so much pain. "K-kago-me Sa-ango took t-them and r-ran. I t-tried to h-help y-you." Miroku struggled to speak drawing in shaky breaths. "Don't you die on me!" I cried as i focused on healing him. Much slower than i would have liked.

Suddenly i was pulled back from him and held in to the air. "Tell me priestess would you consider being my bride to spare this pathetic village." ...I would belong to this demon... but everyone would be safe? "The others would be safe and unharmed? You will let me save him?" I said looking at my friend... oh Miroku. What choice did i have? If i didn't who knows what this demon would do... Wait! Why am i not just purifying him for kami's sake! Instead of answering me he just nodded.

I concentrated, determined to rid what was left of this village of this demon. My Miko powers burst from my hands hitting him hard, knocking me to the ground and started to purify him. "ARGH! YOU!" I quickly got to my feet and ran for Miroku... i had to protect him! The demon started to run towards me and i screamed the first thing that came to mind the one thing i always screamed when i was in trouble. "INUYASHA!" Throwing myself over Miroku just as the demon was falling. _Oh kami please help! _

"KAGOME!" I regonized that yell... it was Inuyasha! I looked up and saw him running towards us with fear and horror in his eyes and then there was so much pain then that i screamed my powers reacting to the weight and demonic energy, the only thing i knew next was someone was screaming.

Something was wrong i knew that much... i didn't know what though but i did know i was asleep and i couldn't seem to wake up. I could hear the slight hum of people talking but i couldn't make out the voices. There was crying to...

Pain!

A searing pain shot threwout my body, it was like i was being cut open. The scream i heard would put the screams of horror from the scary movies to shame. It scared me and took me several minutes to realize it was mine.

I knew i wasn't dead. If i was i wouldn't be in so much pain. But right now i wished for death.

I don't know how long i was out of it, but when my eyes finally opened my vision was blurred. From the shapes i could tell that i wasn't alone and the youkai there was definately youkai in the room but i was still to weak to being able to tell how strong or weak.

There were sounds of some people talking but i couldn't really make out what was being said for a minute in till. "KAGOME!" I winced slightly but i reconized the voice it was Inuyasha. "I-inuy-yasha." My vision wasn't blurry anymore and i could see him perfectly. He looked the same like he did two years ago except he was more muscular.

"How are you feeling Miko?" Sesshomaru? I sat up quickly cause at seeing the Inu youkai i remembered the children. "Where are they?" I asked trying to fight against the dizziness and get to my feet. "Yuri, shippo, Rin, Hana, and Mira are outside with Sango." Inuyasha explained. It was then that i remembered Miroku. "What about Miroku!" I asked but it came out as more of a whisper. I was loosing the fight to stay awake my body was still sore but as far as i could tell nothing had been broken. "He's resting." Inuyasha said. I nodded weakly and looked at Sesshomaru. "I'm fine." But what i did next was the oppisote. I passed out.

When i woke up i had no idea how long i had been out of it but i knew it was late at night.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and i could make out Inuyasha's form beside me. He was asleep, leaning against the wall. I stuggled to sit up and eventually made it. My body was exsausted but i wanted to see my children and i would. I placed both hands on the floor and pushed up just barely making it to my feet, yet at the same time wishing i hadn't. It was painful, like someone had lite them on fire.

Taking a step was much worse and with each step i took i nearly screamed and fell to the floor. Yet i didn't i kept going, i didn't know this place. Where i was or where the children's rooms were so i knew i had a long way to go, searching this place for them. When i got out in to the hall i was surprised to see that there were so many doors on a few floors well of what i could make out anyway's. I wasn't sure if i should attempt to try the stairs just yet, after all just walking was causing me so much pain i doubted i would make it on the stairs... this was going to take me awhile...


	12. Chapter 12

As it turns out it did not. Yuri's and Rin's room was right next to mine... could i even call it that? I didn't know for sure. I had a feeling that this was Sesshomaru's home, i could sense many demon's here. I bit my lip as i tried to hold back my yell, i should have woken Inuyasha... but he barely sleeps as it is and for him to be is rare enough. He must feel safe here. Did that mean that he was getting along with Sesshomaru?

I winced, letting out a uneven breathe. Atleast i knew the girls were alright, now i just needed to check on my son. I quietly left the room, despite the fact that it was so painful to try and make no noise, silently closing the door i walked to the room next to theirs and opened the door just a crack. Thank Kami, his room is next to his sisters. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully and he was alright.

Slowly i made my way back to Inuyasha and just as i opened the door he jolted up and picked me up carefully moving back to the futon and laying me down. "Kagome what were you thinking?" He asked but he didn't sound mad at me, he sounded worried. "I-i wanted to make sure the kids were alright and i didn't want to wake you." I told him knowing he was going to say i should have woke him up. "You need to be careful. Your really hurt." He said, i noticed the sadness in his eyes and knew he was blaming himself.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha." I told him, placing my hand against his cheek wincing slightly at that movement but the pain was forgotten when he held my hand there. "You need to rest Kagome, i will take care of the pups." My eyes widened in surprise. "A-are you sure?" I asked, wondering if Inuyasha could handle them. Yuri, Shippo, and Rin were very playful children.

"Yeah, besides Rin's been with Sesshomaru most of the time. So that's one pup i don't have to worry about." The way he said have to lead me to believe he was going to worry anyway's. "Alright, does this mean that you and Sesshomaru are getting along now?" I asked him, truely curious. "Don't count on it." He said and stood up. "You need to sleep, one of the servents will be here in the morning to change your bandages and will have some food for you." He told me. "And don't be surprised if Sesshomaru comes to check on you, he has accepted you as Rin's mother and wants you to recover."

I was surpised and shocked. "He accepted me as her mother?" I repeated. "Yeah, now you should rest." He said as he moved to the corner of the room out of my sight. I nearly sighed but didn't let myself because i was afraid it would hurt, instead i started to think. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed to be getting along but i was only basing that off of the fact that they fought together not against each other, they were sitting in the same room, not fighting, and residing in the same place. Wether Inuyasha likes it or not i think he likes Sesshomaru a little more now that he spent 2 years fighting for his fathers lands.

Over the next month, i watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha work together as i healed. It was funny because when either one of them had a question when they were with the kids and needed a answer they came to me. I never thought that Sesshomaru would care enough to actually listen to what i had to say, but i suppose it was because i knew them, i had raised them for two years after all.

Sango barely left Miroku's side and naturally the twins were with them majority of the time. Sometimes Inuyasha would take them out to the gardens to play with the others but didn't do it much because Sango wasn't really comfortable here. The demons had made it very clear that we weren't welcome here and didn't act on that because Sesshomaru had invited us.

I had handled who would be the new priestess, Kameko a young 15 year old girl who reminded me so much of my mother was protecting the villagers, thankfully in the time i had started training her she had learned a lot. Inuyasha and some other demons had went before i had even woken up and rebuilt the village, made sure they had everything the needed as well before they left. I found out that Inuyasha was going to go alone in till Sesshomaru ordered the others to go.

I didn't know why Sesshomaru cared if my village was cared for or not. I suppose it was because of how nice they were to Rin, maybe he felt they should atleast have their village back. Either way for whatever reason he had, i'm glad.

I was walking around more, it didn't hurt so much but i still couldn't fight. It was weird seeing Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha go without me and Miroku. Both of us thought that. I started to play with the children and slowly Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sort of backed off, i guess a better way to describe it was they thought i was well enough to play with them now. Though i wasn't aloud to run, so i couldn't play tag or hide and seek with them like they wanted, that bothered me a lot.

As more time pasted Miroku and i were doing a lot better, he was training trying to see what he could do and what he couldn't. I was chasing kids and being tackled by them, Sango was to. Sesshomaru had called us childish and i had just smiled and said thank you. To me that meant i knew how to have fun, i didn't want to be like the other women in this time, so afraid of everything... it wasn't a good way to live.


	13. Chapter 13

The land that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father had left for Inuyasha was beautiful, covered in vibrant plants of many kinds. It was already changing though. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and I were building our homes. So far we were only building one, we would live it that one as we built the second one and then Miroku and Sango would move in there with their daughters. It was official though... Inuyasha and I had mated! I was his for life, I would live as long as he would! It was hard on me knowing that I would have to watch Rin grow old and die... I couldn't stand that thought.

Over the years Shippo, Yuri, and Rin grew, chasing each other around the house that we had all built together. Only now, their were three more little additions to the family. Yes, Inuyasha and I had kids together. Izayoi, was our daughter. She had black hair like me but Inuyasha's eyes and ears. Our son's were Takeru and Taisho. Triplets. Takeru had my eyes and hair color and Taisho had Inuyasha's eyes and hair color, neither had inherited their fathers ears and instead had mine. I loved all my children. Shippo, Yuri, Rin, Izayoi, Takeru, and Taisho. Our home was always filled with laughter and i loved every minute of it.

Sango and Miroku had a son, Keisuke. He was so cute! He was like a little Miroku except he thought like Sango and wasn't a pervert like his father. Their three children and them of course along with Kirara were always outside with all of us. We couldn't help it we were just so use to being outside that staying in all the time just didn't work for us. Thats where we were now. Laughing as all nine of the children played tag, a game i had taught them all.

"Miko." Sesshomaru greeted me. I wished he would use my name... how hard was it to do that? "Hello Sesshomaru." I smiled despite the fact that i was annoyed. He seemed to have accepted me and the kids as family but Inuyasha was still a annoyance to him... it had to be a brother thing. "Mother! Shippo took my flower necklace that i spent so much time making this morning!" Rin ran up to me. She was upset, i patted the poor girls shoulder before waving Shippo over. "Did take your sisters flower necklace?" I asked him. He shook his head and pointed to Izayoi who had climbed a tree and was quite high in the air. I watched in horror as she clapped her hands together and let out a childish giggle before her foot slipped. I gasped, rushing forward but luckily she caught her footing.

"Izayoi stay there, daddy is coming." I called to her as Inuyasha jumped up easily, landing quietly on the branch before scooping our youngest daughter up in to his arms. She was still so young, just a couple of years. He jumped landing easily before handing the necklace back to Rin. "Where are those boys?" I muttered looking around for the other two of my triplets. They were with Yuri and Mira playing in the dirt. Well atleast they weren't getting in to any trouble. I looked around to see Hana with Sango and Keisuke. All the children were accounted for so i turned my attention back to Sesshomaru. "Soon Rin will make a decision on where she will reside. She is 15 winters." Sesshomaru pointed out. "...I know." I bit back my tears as i watched her talking excitedly with Shippo.

Sesshomaru had been patient enough to allow Rin to live with us for so long, she was his. I knew that but that didn't stop me from accepting her as my daughter and Rin accepting me as her mother. "Can i come visit her anytime i want?" I asked. I guess he thought i would argue with him over this... i would be a fool if i did. Kaede saw it years ago before she passed on, Rin and Sesshomaru will be more than friends... it still sucks that he would choose my daughter of all people to mate with. "The demons will not accept you Miko." He said but he wasn't saying no. "The demons Lord Sesshomaru can kiss my purification arrow if they so much as attempt to keep me from my daughter." Inuyasha's eyes widdened. "Very well."

"What?" I asked my mate. "Your scary sometimes Kagome." He said before he went to go sneak up on the boys. Though the boys had human appearance they most certainly we're not. As soon as Inuyasha was close they both dodge, with a grace that reminded me of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Keep in mind my Taisho and Takeru we're still toddlers. Sesshomaru smirked a light chuckle escaping him as he watched my boys. "What the! That's not right!" I laughed at Inuyasha's outburst and smiled proudly at my sons. "Sessmaru-sama" The boys ran up to him, both smiling brightly.

"When we big can you teach us strong like you!" Takeru and Taisho said simultaneously. They missed a few words but otherwise the boys could speak pretty well, I thought it was cute how they said Sesshomaru's name. Inuyasha looked upset, I would have to tell him later that it was just a phase. They are his sons. They will always love him best that they are just idolizing Sesshomaru cause of Rin's stories of their travels. Though likely that would do any good either, this was Inuyasha... he would likely mope around for a few days all depressed and upset.

Surprisingly though after Sesshomaru left Inuyasha didn't sulk he instead went hunting with Miroku. Sango shook her head and laughed a little when I looked over at her. Must be a guy thing then. So I ignored it and set about taking care of the children, one i got Izayoi, Takeru, and Taisho into bed for a nap. I helped Yuri make a decorations out of paper and flowers. Shippo was busy coloring so I took this chance to talk to Rin. I hadn't had a chance to see what Sesshomaru had told her. As soon as I walked into her room I heard. "Mama do you think I will make a good wife?"

I found myself unable to speak, struggling for words that refused to come, I just wanted to cry. I couldn't do that to her though.. So instead I forced words out. "Of course you will Rin, Just be yourself and you will be fine." The entire time I spoke I fought back the urge to hug her and cry, she was no older then I had been when I had come here... So young but in this time it was normal... in mine it wasn't. Rin surprised me when she hugged me.

"Thank you mother... for everything, you took care of me when you did not have to. You could have refused Lord Sesshomaru when he sought to have you protect me during the war, yet you chose to raise me. I wish more people here were like you." Rin said while smiling, sadness in her eyes but there was also happiness. Sesshomaru made her happy. I hugged her back. "I raised you because I wanted to and would have weither Sesshomaru asked or not. You will always be my daughter Rin, This isn't goodbye, this is just another chapter of your story."

Just like that she giggled reminding me so much of when she was a child. "Looks like we've both grown up a lot. Looks like taking care of papa will do that to a woman" I couldn't help it, I laughed. "He's grown up quite a bit to, In his own way." She nodded and pulled back, handing me a sketch of our family. All of us, outside underneath the endless blue sky, playing across the vibrant green grass surrounding by trees in full bloom. "I will miss this the most." She said and I had to agree, I would miss this to. Having her with us, playing outside together, all of us. It would be hard to adjust.

I stayed with Rin till she fell asleep then I left and looked out the window into the darkness waiting for Inuyasha and thinking. _Sesshomaru will make sure she's taken care of, He won't let anyone hurt her. She'll be protected and happy. That's all that I can ask for. Blood or not Rin's my daughter, just like Yuri. My beautiful girls. All my wonderful children. I wonder what this world has in store for you all but I know whatever it is. You'll have people standing beside you the whole way, you'll never be alone. _


End file.
